Heretofore the delivery of fragile containers containing various types of merchandise, such as floral objects has presented the problem of restraining the container from both moving about in the delivery vehicle and remaining in an upright position while the vehicle is in motion. This has usually been accomplished by the driver of the delivery vehicle loading the containers and the contents onto the bed of the vehicle in a make-shift manner such as to provide support of the containers with any objects that happen to be accessible. This has proven unsatisfactory in many cases, particulary with the delivery of large floral arrangements where the center of gravity is sufficiently above the bed of the vehicle, so as to create an unbalancing condition whenever the container is subjected to normal driving forces, thus, creating the risk that the floral arrangement will topple and incur damage before delivery is made. This condition has further created a safety hazard, in that the driver of the vehicle is constantly paying attention to his load and giving less attention to driving the vehicle. As a result, the vehicle is driven in a manner so as to preclude, if possible, the toppling of the containers at the expense of operating the vehicle in a manner dependent upon good driving habits.